


Game Pitch: Kingdom Hearts Dissidia

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [19]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Ideas for a Dissidia-style fighting game made by a guy who's only ever seen walkthroughs and never actually played Dissidia Duodecim.
Series: The Ideas Guy [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313





	Game Pitch: Kingdom Hearts Dissidia

To start things off, I'd like to point out I'm going with the Duodecim version, since NT really isn't anything to write home about.

So, from what I understand, in Dissidia, there are two bars to worry about; HP and Bravery Count. There are also two types of attacks; HP Attacks(which targets enemy HP but costs Bravery Points) and Bravery Attacks(which steals from the enemy's Bravery Count but can't deplete HP).

To make things more like Kingdom Hearts, I'd introduce a feature from the handheld installments; the Command Deck, all the while keeping the Magic Gauge from the console games, whcih replaces the Bravery Count.

It works like this; Commands deplete an enemy's HP, but take time to recharge, just like in Kingdom Hearts. However, you also need to worry about the Magic Gauge, which can be depleted by Bravery Attacks. Once the Magic Gauge is completely depleted, it'll begin recharging. While the Magic Gauge is invulnerable in this state, the entire Command Deck is also rendered unusable. 

How many commands would each character have? I'd say 4 to 6, and each character would have at least one spell.

The EX Attacks are still around, and function basically the same. They're essentially Final Smashes, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed; yes, I prefer the Command Deck to the mainline setup. Shortcuts help, but I have difficulty memorizing which button is lined up to what spell.


End file.
